With the advent of hardware and software capabilities of mobile phones and the increasing availability of residential broadband Internet service, customers are demanding services that operate seamlessly on both broadband and cellular networks. A typical broadband home network includes a router and one or more personal computers. The broadband home network may also include other types of network devices, such as set-top boxes, Network Attached Storage (NAS) devices, web cameras, etc. A typical router may implement Network Address Translation (NAT) and may include a built-in firewall and a Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) server. The router may connect to the Internet with a single dynamic public Internet Protocol (IP) address. Home network devices may use the router's DHCP assigned private addresses. Thus, the home network devices are typically not directly accessible from the Internet.